7 Days to Die (season 2)
This is an overview of episodes 24 to 49 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The new season starts due to the Alpha 9 update. After a year of separation, Emre and Aaron coincidentally meet in a little town and decide to make up and travel together again. They eventually settle at what they call "Ho Motel" in the desert but events take several turns for the worse. The season ends with a strange Thanksgiving celebration. Season 2 Death Count * Aaron: 4 * Emre: 10 (4 deaths in Episode 44 alone) * Broken Legs: More than mere numbers can count. Video Characters Aaron - Mad Scientist * Started the zombie apocalypse Emre - Religious Zealot * Slapped a girl named Grace for kicking him in the balls and throwing a water balloon at him Forts Ho Motel Roof * A simple base built atop the Ho Motel, accessible only by a single ladder. Aaron and Emre carve rooms for themselves out of the roof's raised clay shingles. * Hotel's swimming pool is used as an emergency escape route. * Includes Bee Death Boulevard, a roof/bridge over a central walk that forces bees to fight Aaron and Emre at eye-level. The floor of Bee Death Boulevard becomes dangerously structurally unsound. * Overrun repeatedly due to Aaron and Emre forgetting to block the ladder up. * Zombies pounding at the lower floors destroys the structural integrity of the roof, causing Aaron to fall through the roof several times. Because of this, Aaron and Emre eventually abandon the roof, moving to the Ho Motel Hole. Ho Motel Hole (a.k.a. the Death Pit, a.k.a. the Mo Hotel) * A deep pit beneath the Ho Motel, accessible only via a single ladder. Aaron and Emre play with calling it the Mole Motel, Mo Motel, or Mo Hotel. * Invaded and badly damaged by zombies because Aaron and Emre forget to block the ladder leading down. * Eventually includes separate quarters for Aaron and Emre. Aaron's room features a hot tub; Emre's quarters open into a winding, aimless maze of tunnels. Content Quotes * "Oh yeah, cowboy hat! My troubles are over!" - Emre "Just because you found a cowboy hat?" - Aaron "Yeah. Cowboys never die during the zombie apocalypse. It's a law. It's a rule. Cowboys are too cool." - Emre "I hear cowboys get AIDS a lot." - Aaron (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) * "Did we search this whole hotel? 'Cause, y'know, there might be more guns." - Aaron "Pretty sure I searched the ho- whole hotel." - Emre "You searched the ho-hotel? 'Cause, did you find any hoes?" - Aaron (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) * "Hi, my name's Emre, today I'm fryin' up a nice rabbit fritter. All ya need is some rabbit an' some motor oil. Pour some motor oil on there an' ya got real tasty, greasy rabbit." - Aaron "I told you I don't actually talk like that." - Emre "Oh, but for the cooking show you would have to." - Aaron (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) * "We're gonna be really good friends now, so this will be the good old days! Right?" - Aaron "We're going to be like Thelma and Louise!" - Emre "Yeah! We're gonna be the best of friends, even off of a cliff." - Aaron "...Right." - Emre (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) * "Do you think the zombies are ever going to get up here? Do we ever really need to worry about that?" - Aaron "Probably not. I don't see why they would." - Emre, portentiously (Episode 28, Roof Nips) * "Oh Jesus! Oh, Jesus, help me! Befriend me on Facebook, Jesus! Jesus, I need you to befriend me on Facebook and protect me from this bee!" - Aaron "Shut up! Shut up! Just kill the bee! Kill it!" - Emre (Episode 29 - Zombie Wants It) * "Fuck you bee! Fuck! You! Auugggh!" - Emre "Hey, what the fuck happened?!?' - Aaron "Fuckin' died to that bee, cause they only attack me!!!" - Emre "That is incredibly amusing. I can't even tell you." - Aaron (Episode 29 - Zombie Wants It) * "I have about thirty zombies on my ass right now, and you're telling me you can't get out of a hole?!?" - Aaron (Episode 30 - City Trippin') * "If it makes you happy to stay here, then I'm totally down with it." - Aaron "Yeah, let's stay here for now." - Emre "Oh Christ Almighty, what the fuck?!? Where did she come from?!?" - Aaron "What?!? What?!?" - Emre "Oh, my God! Help!" - Aaron "What the fuck is happening?!?" - Emre "Hooo-lee Christ!" - Aaron "There's so many! There are so fucking many of them! Okay! Jump in the pool! Jump in the pool! Jump in the pool! Jump in the pool!" - Emre "I can't! I can't! I - I-" - Aaron "Ahhhhhh!" -Emre "-I don't know which side the pool is on!" - Aaron "Oh! God! Oh! I jumped in the pool! I jumped in the pool! How the fuck do you get out of this pool?" - Emre (Episode 32 - Insane Pool Jump) * "God damn it, I wish we had a fucking bomb! All right, okay - we can break that rule. You can make bombs now. Okay?" - Emre "Okay, thanks. Well, it wasn't a rule anyway, but that's fine." - Aaron (Episode 32 - Insane Pool Jump) * "I was on the ladder! And then they were like, 'Oh! No, you slipped! And dead!'" - Aaron "Yeah, that's kinda what happened to me. Is your leg broken now?" - Emre "Yeah, it was - wait, was it broken? Yeah, it was already broken. My leg is always broken. It's in a permanent state of being broken." - Aaron (Episode 33 - Bees, Dogs, and Broken Legs) * "I'm going for the other crate." - Emre "Do whatever makes you happy." - Aaron "Nothing makes me happy in this hellish Hell world... of Hell." - Emre (Episode 33 - Bees, Dogs, and Broken Legs) * "Why do I feel like this the last time I'm ever going to look at my room?" - Aaron "'Cause you're finally seeing reason? We should not stay here! This place is Hell!" - Emre (Episode 34 - 7th Day Horde) * "Our hotel is not in good shape right now, I'm just going to throw that out there. Believe it or not." - Aaron "Say that again." - Emre "Yeah." - Aaron "No, seriously, say it again. Say it one more time." - Emre "Our hotel is not in good shape. The Ho Motel is not in good shape." - Aaron "Ohhh! Yeah. Thank you, thank you; I love the way that you say that." - Emre (Episode 35 - Home Sweet Hole) * "Collecting our bags is more dangerous than anything we've done today." - Aaron "Yeah. Our whole life is full of danger. We traded surviving the zombie apocalypse to living in a mine. Which is also extremely dangerous." - Emre (Episode 35 - Home Sweet Hole) * "Oh, yeah. This is going to be so safe. Never again will I be falling through a goddamn roof and breaking my leg." - Aaron "Right! 'Cause there's nowhere to fall! There's nowhere to go! If the place that we're in gets compromised, we're fucked!" - Emre "Uh. Well, that's a good point." - Aaron (Episode 35 - Home Sweet Hole) * (To a zombie) "Hey! Hey! Excuse me sir, you're dead! Hey! You can't go in there. This building is condemned. Yep; sorry." - Aaron "''We're fuckin' condemned." - Emre "We are condemned." - Aaron (Episode 38 - Trapped in the City) * "I prefer the douche bag version of you than the little whiny bitch version of you." - Emre (Episode 41 - Songs in Bee Minor) * "Dude! Behind you! Dog! Dude! Dog! Dude! Dog! Dude! Dude. Dude? Dude. Dog." - Aaron "Dude. Dude." - Emre "Dog." - Aaron (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) * "Aw, all kinds of books. I'm not excited about that. I need to make some room in my intercourse. I mean, my..." - Aaron "What?" - Emre "...inventory. Sorry. Heh, heh heh." - Aaron "Man. A one-track mind..." - Emre (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) * "These zombies, sometimes, y'know, sometimes they're actually kind of entertaining. When they're not-" - Aaron "-Sometimes I feel like the zombie apocalypse was worth it!" - Emre "Uh... well... I guess I wouldn't go quite that far." - Aaron (Episode 43 - Slapstick Zombedy) * "Ninety-nine dead zombie dogs/Floating in the summer sky" - Emre "A vomiter is vomiting/All over the parking garage" - Aaron (Episode 43 - Slapstick Zombedy) * "I'm bleeding out." - Aaron "You don't have any bandages?" - Emre "I'm out of stamina. I do have some bandages. But you know what I don't have? Your love." - Aaron "YOU NEVER WILL!!! You never fucking will!" - Emre (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) * "Why couldn't I have found an architect? Why did I have to find a weird, crazy scientist like you? Knows nothing about interior design, or how to set up traps... you're basically worthless." - Emre (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) * (On the topic of mining) "Oh, yeah... Mmm... Fuckin' shovel that dirt... Oh... God damn... I'm like a fat guy at an all-you-can-eat buffet... and the shovel's my spoon... and the dirt's my fudgy brownies... and chocolate puddin'. Mmm." - Emre "Uh, I'd prefer if you didn't talk about your 'fudgy brownies' ever again." - Aaron "My figgy puddin'." - Emre "I think you enjoy that a little too much." - Aaron (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) * "Why is a hot tub sinful?" - Aaron "'Cause I know what you're going to do in that hot tub, I just know it. You're going to go in there, and you're gonna, like, masturbate, and have sex with pies-" - Emre "-Okay-" - Aaron "-and do all sorts of horrible things in there-" - Emre "-That's disgusting." - Aaron "It's gonna be your little den of filth and debauchery." - Emre "No." - Aaron "That's what that's gonna be." - Emre "No. It's not going to be anything like that. Why would I use my hot tub for that... when I can do that anywhere?" - Aaron (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) * "I just kinda went Rambo all up on these bitches. Like a holy Rambo. Like if Rambo and Jesus had consensual gay sex, then, since Jesus is God, produced a child. And then that child grew up to have a gun. And that child was me." - Emre "I'm pretty sure that what you just said is not something that people like you would find acceptable." - Aaron "No, no, it's fine, man." - Emre "I really don't think so." - Aaron "You're not allowed to tell me what I might find acceptable." - Emre (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake) * "It feels really really nice to stick your dick in a beard." - Emre "Ahh, does it? I wouldn't know, I wouldn't know." - Aaron "I'm just guessing, I mean, I dunno..." - Emre (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) * "I don't want to get too far ahead of you." - Emre "Good point." - Aaron "Because whatever the surprise is waiting at home, I want to quickly be able to turn around and kill you. When I see you. And not have to, like, y'know, wait." - Emre (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) * "Dude, this isn't a hot tub! It's like a fuckin' drowning pit! It's where you take your enemies when you want them to disappear!" - Emre "A drowning pit, I like that." - Aaron (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * '''The Prophecy of Faceless Emre: "This is the story of Emre. He found a town on the outskirts, a ruined town, that was all blasted and black. One of them towns where nobody lives any more 'cause they was all killed by something. He stumbled upon this town and instead of fleeing in fright, he... he stayed there. They found bits of him years later. Seven- seventeen miles from where his body was found, they found... they found his pickaxe. How that happened, nobody understands." - Aaron "All right, quiet, you. Quiet! So far, so good. No problems yet." - Emre "But they never found his face. His face was gone missing from his body. Maybe inside of a zombie's tummy or something. Nobody ever found it." - Aaron "And then one day, many years later, he came back... a hero." - Emre "With no face." - Aaron "Well, yeah, he didn't have a face, but he didn't need it because he had welded an iron mask onto his bod-OH FUCK!!! Uh oh! Bah, there they are! Zombies!" (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake) Recurring Themes * Aaron the Bunker Booster, Part 1: Aaron refuses to abandon the crumbling Ho Motel, even after hordes of zombies have destroyed its structural integrity and sent him plunging several stories into a mob of undead. He makes plans to reinforce the load-bearing pillars and seal off access to the upper floors. (Aaron's refusal to abandon the property is also tied to his shattered legs.) (Episode 31 - Roof Collapse) ** Part 2: Aaron invents a hidden ladder that can only be climbed if completely encased in stone. "It's a technique that I've refined. I'm a bit of a hobbyist architect." (Episode 37 - Suicide Pit) ** Part 3: As soon as Aaron finds a blueberry pie, he imagines building a hot tub in the base so that he, Emre, and their pies can sit around, "all sweaty and excited." (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) * Aaron the Bunker Buster, Part 1: In return for getting back together, Emre makes Aaron promise not to destroy any house that they're in. "That really kinda grinds my gears." Aaron claims that he blows things up to relieve his sexual frustration. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron makes plans to detonate the Ho Motel hole in Episode 48 (Dynamite Decor), but ultimately zombies are to blame for the vast majority of structural damage caused over the course of the season. ** Part 3: Moments after checking out Emre's new quarters for the first time, Aaron starts crafting gunpowder charges while amiably talking about making a hot tub. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) ** Part 4: Aaron reacts to a lengthy, menacing tirade from Emre by sighing quietly and planting TNT around Emre's room in the Ho Motel hole/ He tells Emre only that he has some "gifts" waiting for him when he comes home. (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) ** Part 5: When Emre sees that Aaron has planted TNT all around his quarters in the Ho Motel hole, he reacts with total acceptance, which leaves Aaron confused and somewhat unnerved. (Emre credits his vision quest, and the imminent arrival of Thanksgiving, for his newly forgiving attitude.) (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) * Aaron the Creeper, Part 1: Aaron continues to pressure Emre for sex, starting on their very first night back together. Aaron insists it has nothing to do with sexual preference; he just needs sex. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron goes in for kisses, leading to a discussion of the radius of Emre's "personal bubble." He does trick Emre into momentarily agreeing to nightly intercourse. (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) ** Part 3: Aaron is rather smugly proud of himself for having never taken any nude selfies back when cameras still existed. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 4: Aaron wishes Emre was a woman so that there would at least be a chance of their having sex. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) ** Part 5: Aaron admits that sometimes he just doesn't think, blaming his distracted mental state on his lack of sex. He disagrees with Emre's assumption that he specifcially craves sex with Emre, however, seeing a blueberry pie as a superior substitute. (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) ** Part 6: Aaron rolls his pie-lust straight into hitting on Emre again. He comes over to Emre's place to "give you my meat to celebrate." He means this in a totally nice and innocent, totally nonsexual way. Unless Emre wants that. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) ** Part 7: When Aaron bizarrely transforms into a woman, Emre quickly starts hitting on him (or at least, speaking extremely inappropriately toward him). The moment Emre actually becomes sexually interested, Aaron is repulsed by his advances. (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) ** Part 8: With Aaron still appearing to be female, he suddenly finds Emre's interest in having anal sex with him perverted. (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * Aaron the Gender Bender, Part 1: Aaron inexplicably turns female in Episode 48 (Dynamite Decor). Aaron is oblivious to the change at first, but when he meets up with Emre, Emre's shocked reaction ("Holy fuck-tits, you look weird!") tips him off. Emre initially assumes he must be hallucinating, but eventually both he and Aaron realize that Aaron has indeed physically transformed into a "weird scarecrow person." ** Part 2: Aaron remains female (and distorted-looking) through the Thanksgiving feast. The fact that Aaron now has "a badonkadonk and a pair of juggy-jugs" makes his sexual overtures slightly more appealing to Emre, but Emre still turns him down. For his part, Aaron insists that he is has not changed, and whatever Emre is seeing is the result of a drug-induced hallucinations from his Indian vision quest. (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * Aaron the Prankster, Part 1: Aaron attempts to establish the fun "tradition" of hitting Emre in the face with a claw hammer whenever he comes home. Emre agrees only on the grounds that each time Aaron hits him, he gets to shoot Aaron in the face with a shotgun. Aaron relents, grumbling. (Episode 40 - Hammer to the Face) ** Part 2: After finally clearing out the disastrous Day 14 horde, Aaron suggests relieving the tension with a hammer to Emre's face. Emre keeps him at bay with a shotgun, angrily informing him that his hammer-to-the-face tradition is "easily the dumbest thing you've ever said. Easily." (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) * Aaron the Proper Host, Part 1: Aaron hopes to fix up the desert motel he and Emre have found and someday rent rooms to other survivors. Alongside naming the Ho Motel, he often speaks to zombies roaming on the property as a hotelier would address guests, announcing rental rates and pool hours. ** Part 2: When Aaron comes over to give Emre his meat, he insists on knocking on Emre's door and waiting to be formally invited in. He insists upon the same courtesy in turn (including a meat offering) before allowing Emre into his own quarters. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) ** Part 3: Aaron still insists on the proper courtesies throughout their Thanksgiving Day feast, even while secretly planning to poison Emre and himself in an act of murder-suicide. (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * Aaron vs. Gravity, Part 1: After two nights of zombie-inflicted sabotage, the Ho Motel's roof suddenly collapses under Aaron and Emre's feet. Emre escapes danger, but Aaron plunges two stories into the zombie-infested hotel, breaking his leg and sending him into a gibbering panic. When he tries to patch the hole, the roof collapse expands under his weight, dumping him into a mob of zombies yet again. (Episode 31 - Roof Collapse) ** Part 2: Aaron tries to get "clever" while climbing the ladder to the roof, resulting in his third or fourth broken leg of the day. That night, when the roof is overrun by zombies, Emre makes a mad dash and jumps off the roof, landing safely in the pool. Hobbling along on broken legs, Aaron tries follows him but doesn't clear the jump. (Episode 32 - Insane Pool Jump) ** Part 3: Aaron climbs down into the death pit under the Ho Motel to mine, but fails to notice that the ladder doesn't reach the bottom. He zips past the end of the ladder, falls, and breaks his leg. He falls off the ladder and breaks his leg again on his way back out. (Episode 33 - Bees, Dogs, and Broken Legs) ** Part 4: The Ho Motel roof collapses again on Night 7. Sharp-eyed viewers can spot the floor of Bee Death Boulevard collapsing under Emre, who sidesteps the threat by pure, oblivious luck. When Aaron spots the hole, he pauses to draw Emre's attention to it and the roof collapses under his feet, dumping him three stories into the thick of a feral horde. This is arguably Aaron's most terrifying fall to date in the series. (Episode 34 - 7th Day Horde) ** Part 5: Aaron gets his revenge on gravity when he watches a zombie coming for him suddenly and unexpectedly collapse through a parking garage floor. He loves the moment so much he puts it on instant replay. (Episode 43 - Slapstick Zombedy) * Aaron vs. Hallucinations, Part 1: Aaron sees dead zombies glitch out, flying into the sky and freezing in horribly distorted, Salvador Dali-esque shapes. Emre just sees Aaron staring at thin air and babbling to himself. Aaron blames food poisoning from bad chicken for the hallucinations; Emre suggests blood loss might be the culprit. (Episode 29 - Zombie Wants It) ** Part 2: When Emre discovers a nurse has materialized inside a solid wall, he demands to know how that's happening. "It's not," replies Aaron. "I'm pretty sure we're drugged or something." (Episode 31 - Roof Collapse) ** Part 3: Emre hallucinates for once, attacking a dead zombie he sees as still alive until he breaks the ladder out of their base. Aaron looks on incredulously. (Episode 37 - Suicide Pit) ** Part 4: While fighting for his life in the city, Aaron fights one zombie that appears to teleport; the killing blow he lands on the next zombie to attack him sends the corpse flying across the street. Aaron declares that he's developed superhuman powers; Emre proposes that he's high on acid again. They agree that when Aaron gets stressed, he starts seeing things. (Episode 39 - Forced to Jump) ** Part 5: Aaron freaks out when he shoots a pair of zombies and their contorting corpses fly up and out of sight through the ceiling. He blames food poisoning from tainted venison stew. (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) * Emre Ain't Afraid of No Zombies, Part 1: "I no longer am afraid to walk out into the wilderness. Because we have walked through the valley of the shadow of death together, and come out, unscathed. ...For the most part." Moments later: "Oh, my God!!! It's a horde!!!" - Emre (Episode 39 - Forced to Jump) ** Part 2: Emre chooses to abandon his makeshift camp in the middle of the night, literally jumping into the darkness, shotgunning whatever comes charging at him, and detonating a neighboring gas station, just to drown out the sounds of Aaron seducing blueberry pies back at the Ho Motel. (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) ** Part 3: After wiping out a mob of zombies and depicting himself as the son of Jesus and Rambo, Emre feels "dangerous" and chooses to go on an overnight "Indian vision quest," purposefully forgoing shelter and taking on all comers. Remarkably, he survives. "Maybe I'm changing. Maybe the zombie apocalypse is changing me." - Emre "Really?" - Aaron "Maybe. Who knows. Never thought I'd jump out in the middle of the road. Middle of the night, with a shotgun, and just, like, blow apart forty zombies in a row. With no thought as to my own personal safety." - Emre (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake) * Em RE. Coyote: Emre accidentally falls through the Ho Motel roof in the exact same spot that Aaron had fallen through. Miraculously, he lands in water pooling around the lobby's broken fountain, safely breaking his fall. (Episode 34 - 7th Day Horde) * Emre the Bleeder, Part 1: Emre is wounded by a zombie, notices that he's bleeding, starts to bandage himself, and then flakes out and drinks yucca juice instead. He's nearly dead by the time he realizes he's still bleeding. (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) ** Part 2: Emre actually does get bitten by an invisible dog in Episode 42 (Blueberry Action). Or, more likely, a zombie that somehow hit him through a still-intact floor. Aaron advises him to watch out for "floor dogs," which Emre accepts as similar to groundhogs. In the spring, if you see a floor dog come out and see its shadow, then it will bite you and you will bleed out and die. ** Part 3: Aaron is jumped by three dogs and narrowly survives, failing to notice that he's bleeding out. When he finally does notice, he manages to apply a bandage when there's no visible red left on his health bar. "You almost pulled a me!" - Emre (Episode 43 - Slapstick Zombedy) * Emre the Cave Explorer, Part 1: After a year of wandering the post-apocalypse alone, Emre claims to have moved on from mining, now focusing on interior decoration. By this, he means going from house to house and hacking apart furniture. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron tasks Emre with expanding the mine inside the Ho Motel into a death pit for zombies. Emre gladly gets to work, singing as he swings his pick. (Episode 30 - City Trippin') ** Part 3: Emre claims that he doesn't like mining "when there's a purpose," instead just wanting to "have fun with it." Aaron suggests that it's a form of therapy for him. "When it turns into work, it's a lot less interesting and enjoyable." - Emre (Episode 40 - Hammer to the Face) ** Part 3: Emre expands his section of the Ho Motel hole with a maze of dead-end tunnels. He burrows just to relax, but the maze very nearly succeeds as an emergency defense mechanism (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster). ** Part 4: Following the Day 14 disaster, Emre decides to tunnel all the way to the edge of the nearby city as an emergency escape route. Despite his vaguely sexual love of digging, Emre denies that he is a dwarf at heart for two reasons: He doesn't like hairy women, and he would not lose to Orlando Bloom in a drinking contest. (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) ** Part 5: Emre digs an emergency escape/access tunnel all the way from the Ho Motel hole to the edges of the city. When he finally breaks through to the surface, however, gravel collapses on him, killing him. He isn't even mad. (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * Emre the Noob, Part 1: "I guess I don't know about about that kind of shit, so I'm glad you do." Emre doesn't know that goldenrod flowers can be used to cure dysentery. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 2: Emre applies a splint when he breaks his leg for the first time and is surprised to learn the broken bone doesn't heal instantly. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) ** Part 3: Emre tries, and fails, to boil eggs without help. (Episode 30 - City Trippin') ** Part 4: When Aaron discovers that Emre has been searching cars but leaving any gas he finds behind. Aaron testily explains to Emre that the chainsaws and augers they're desperately trying to find run on gas. (Episode 38 - Trapped in the City) ** Part 5: Emre wishes he could lock his door to keep Aaron out. Aaron points out that he can lock his door, but won't tell him how. (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) * Emre vs. Bees, Part 1: "Why did you want the bee to get me?" - Emre "Because it's funny." - Aaron. When given a choice, "buh-buh-buh bees" almost always attack Emre rather than Aaron. Their attacks often manage to catch Emre completely off-guard. During their second night camped on the Ho Motel roof, a series of bees harass Emre while he and Aaron are trying to fight or evade invading zombies. At dawn, a bee finally kills Emre. (Episode 29 - Zombie Wants It) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre create "Bee Death Boulevard" on the Ho Motel's roof to lure the buh-buh-buh-bees into a trap. Point of trivia: At 11:04 in Episode 30, while fighting Aaron, a bee makes a squeaking noise that some viewers hear as the bee calling Aaron "asshole." (Episode 30 - City Trippin') ** Part 3: Aaron speculates that the bees may view Emre as their leader, always going after him because they love him. Later that night, Aaron calls Emre out to the edge of the roof to check out a zombie horde. Emre emerges from his shelter and gets jumped by a bee within seconds. Fortunately, the "hidey-hole" he'd built into his room saves him. (Episode 34 - 7th Day Horde) ** Part 4: A bee jumps Emre without warning while he's searching a car in the city. (Episode 38 - Trapped in the City) ** Part 5: Emre spends most of Episode 41 (Songs in Bee Minor) fighting off an endless stream of bees while he and Aaron riff on various songs they could sing to warn of bee attacks. One bee ambushes Emre just as he's moving iron into his inventory. He drops the iron in a moment of panic and ends up losing it entirely due to the distraction. ** Part 6: In the midst of being overrun by zombies on Night 14, Emre manages to get killed by a lone bee. A swarm of bees overpowers Emre again a few minutes later. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) * Emre vs. Morality: Emre promises that if he comes in and sees Aaron having sex with pies in his hot tub, he will kill them both in a murder-suicide pact "that I'm making with myself." (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) * Campfire Tales, Part 1: Aaron spends his first night back together with Emre telling him about a group of survivors he met up with out west. The group's rules demanded that they forgive people for whatever they'd done before the apocalypse, including causing the apocalypse. Eventually, however, they soured on Aaron when he blew up their buildings. Aaron insists they had it coming. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre spend so many nights desperately fighting for their lives this season that they have relatively little time for campfire tales. Emre reminisces about the good old days of sitting around and talking in Episode 33 (Bees, Dogs, and Broken Legs). ** Part 3: Aaron and Emre challenge each other to describe their "perfect woman." Aaron imagines a woman "that was here right now, and that I was having intercourse with." Emre gets as far as saying his perfect woman would have the voice of an angel before a zombie falls onto Aaron. (Episode 35 - Home Sweet Hole) ** Part 4: Aaron tells a spooky tale about a faceless Emre (see Quotes above). Eerily, the tale seems to have come true by the start of Season 7. (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake) ** Part 5: While trapped in a police station overnight, Aaron and Emre decide to sing. Emre declares his favorite song to be Just the Two of Us and tries to get Aaron to sing along. "Just the two of us/Killing zombies all the time/Just the two of us/Seven days to die." (Episode 38 - Trapped in the City) ** Part 6: While Emre spends the night outside on a vision quest, roaming the woods and fighting zombies, Aaron (safely camped for the night far away) taunts him with campfire tales of how Emre wandered into the wilderness and was torn apart by seventy different zombies, his clothes and body parts found strewn miles apart. This culminates in Aaron's eerily prophetic tale of a faceless Emre (see Quotes, above, and Referenced in Future Seasons, below). (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake) * Dr. Pussyfun's Disease, Part 1: Aaron and Emre break their legs so often this season that Aaron invents an ailment to explain their fragile bones. Aaron sometimes breaks his legs several times a day. A crawler breaks Aaron's leg just after the rare occasion that he manages to jump off a house without hurting himself. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: For once, Emre falls into a pit Aaron's digging and breaks his leg. Aaron offers to put him out of his misery with a bullet to the face, but Emre opts for a splint instead. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) ** Part 3: Emre breaks his leg trying to escape a pit he's accidentally trapped himself in. (Episode 30 - City Trippin') ** Part 4: The one time Aaron's legs are fine and Emre's are broken, Aaron runs home on his own, leaving Emre to limp along in the desert. (Episode 37 - Suicide Pit) ** Part 5: Aaron and Emre both suck it up and accept sprained legs as the cost of leaping to freedom from the second floor of a zombie-besieged police station. (Episode 39 - Forced to Jump) ** Part 6: Emre jumps down one story on a splinted leg and is outraged when he breaks a bone. (Episode 41 - Songs in Bee Minor) * Escape Pool, Part 1: Emre's initial plan of escape from the Ho Motel in the event of a zombie attack is to simply jump down two stories and have splints on hand to deal with any broken legs. When Aaron balks, Emre looks to the hotel's large swimming pool. They both agree that setting off TNT and jumping into the pool would be cool, like being action heroes. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 2: When a horde of zombies suddenly swarms the Ho Motel roof, a fear-maddened Emre makes his escape by throwing himself off the roof into the hotel pool. A panicking, hobbled Aaron tries to follow him but hits the pavement. (Episode 32 - Insane Pool Jump) ** Part 3: When Emre lingers a few minutes too long on the roof, a running horde of zombies cuts off his escape, chasing up the ladder after him. He bolts for the escape pool and jumps, but misses and breaks his leg. (Episode 40 - Hammer to the Face) ** Part 4: Aaron reminds Emre to use the escape pool and spare himself another broken leg after multiple deaths keep respawning Emre on the Ho Motel roof. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) * Gaslighting Supply Drops, Part 1: By now, Aaron and Emre are convinced that whomever runs the supply planes is simply messing with them. A supply plane flies right over Aaron and Emre, but doesn't drop any supplies. (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre chase after a pair of drops, desperate for food. On the upside, the supply drops are marked by orange smoke now. On the downside, Emre's crate isn't what he wanted, and Aaron's crate gets stuck in a tree. (Episode 27 - Penthouse Suites) ** Part 3: Emre spends the better part of a day chasing after two supply drops. For his trouble, all he gets is a tiny bit of food and water, plus land claim blocks he doesn't know how to use. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) ** Part 4: Two supply planes fly past the hotel without dropping anything, prompting an exasperated rant from Aaron. (Episode 29 - Zombie Wants It) ** Part 5: The supply planes drop several crates deep within the city. When Emre finally, painfully fights his way to the first crate, it contains exactly one pipe. (Episode 33 - Bees, Dogs, and Broken Legs) ** Part 6: A no-drop supply plane pushes Aaron into a paranoid rant about how the supply drop people are spying on them. (Episode 36 - Christ-santhemums) ** Part 7: "Crates are a joke! If they really wanted to save us, they could do it!" - Aaron "You're just really really bitter." - Emre "Yeah! I think The Man is dropping those crates - I don't trust The Man." - Aaron (Episode 41 - Songs in Bee Minor) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: Satan runs McDonald's. (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) ** Part 2: Jesus loves a good nude selfie. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 3: Emre thinks he's cool enough that if he and Jesus were to meet at a party, Jesus would already know his name and would friend him on Facebook that same night. Jesus wouldn't be friends with Aaron, because He would know it's a waste. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) ** Part 4: Masturbation goes against the Lord (Episode 36 - Christ-santhemums). This doesn't stop Emre from sneaking off to masturbate in his room (Episode 37 - Suicide Pit). ** Part 5: Evolution is not real; things always have a creator. "if you come across a zombie in the middle of the desert, and it's holding a doorknob, do you assume that that doorknob just, like, evolved? Or do you assume that someone made that doorknob? Because that is a perfect example of why evolution is impossible." (Episode 36 - Christ-santhemums) ** Part 6: Emre likens the zombie apocalypse to the Biblical Flood, except with zombies. (Episode 36 - Christ-santhemums) ** Part 7: Jesus knew that, sometimes, you should appreciate the good things you have, and not just give all of your stuff to the poor and the needy (though you should give them half of it). (Episode 37 - Suicide Pit) ** Part 8: Men shall not lie with other men, and that includes hanging out in a hot tub, because that's "really gay." (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) ** Part 9: While Aaron is (inexplicably) female, Emre having anal sex (but only anal sex) with him/her if okay in the eyes of the Lord. (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * Jesus Pig!: While on his vision quest, Emre follows a rabbit across Death Lake in a state of wonderment as he watches it run on water. Aaron assures him that "Jesus rabbits" are common in this part of the country. He assumes that if Emre kills the rabbit, it will just come back to life in three days. (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) * Ladder Control Problems, Part 1: Ladders give Aaron and Emre endless trouble. On Day 4, Emre has trouble crafting ladders to escape Aaron's mining pit. That night, zombies storm their base on the Ho Motel roof when they forget to block the ladder up (the only access point). (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) ** Part 2: Zombies keep climbing up to the roof the next day, stopping only when the zombies break the ladder themselves. (Episode 29 - Zombie Wants It) ** Part 3: Emre digs a deep pit under the Ho Motel, only then realizing he can't craft enough ladders to climb back out. (Episode 30 - City Trippin') ** Part 4: Zombies repeatedly damage the ladder to the Ho Motel roof as they try to reach Aaron and Emre, making it increasingly difficult for Aaron and Emre to climb up or down. (Episode 31 - Roof Collapse) ** Part 5: Aaron forgets to block the ladder on Night 6, resulting in the base on the Ho Motel roof being overrun by zombies. (Episode 32 - Insane Pool Jump) ** Part 6: Still irked after being killed in the city, Emre tries to hurry down off the Ho Motel roof, overshoots the ladder, and splats on the pavement. (Episode 33 - Bees, Dogs, and Broken Legs) ** Part 7: Seconds before Emre steps off the Ho Motel roof, Aaron alerts him that the entire ladder up to the roof has been completely destroyed. Aaron is killed by zombies while trying to rebuild the ladder from below. (Episode 34 - 7th Day Horde) ** Part 8: Aaron builds a "hidden" ladder down to the death pit that he believes the zombies won't be able to find. (They will.) (Episode 35 - Home Sweet Hole) ** Part 9: Aaron and Emre neglect to block the ladder leading down into the Ho Motel hole on Night 14. When Emre climbs up to investigate the sounds of zombies, he unwittingly lures the feral horde down after him, falling off the ladder for his troubles. After he dies and respawns on the roof, he tries to climb back down into the hole but gets cornered on the ladder. A cop explodes, killing him again and blasting a chunk out of their only escape route. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) ** Part 10: After Emre repairs the ladder, Aaron tries to climb out, but finds the top blocked off with stone. When he tries to break through the stone, he also breaks the top section of the ladder. Since Aaron doesn't have any ladders handy, he's left as stuck as when he started. (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) * Mind the Spikes, Part 1: Aaron installs spikes in the zombie death pit; he and Emre immediately walk into them. They quickly realize they can't get in or out of their base without hurting themselves. (Episode 37 - Suicide Pit) ** Part 2: Emre falls off the Ho Motel hole's ladder onto the death pit spikes twice while panicking during the Night 14 invasion. (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) ** Part 3: Emre wanders into a cactus while staring up at a supply plane. Aaron installs spikes in an improved zombie death pit, then immediately hurts himself on them. (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) ** Part 4: Aaron taunts a patron zombie, slowly backing away from it so he can keep talking. However, the zombie "tricks" him into backing up into cacti, and in his confusion, Aaron rubs up against the cacti far longer than he needed to. (Episode 47 -Midnight at Death Lake) * Other Survivors, Part 1: Irritated by Aaron's constant pleading for sex, Emre proposes a deal. If Aaron stops talking about sex, then if and when they find a living female survivor, Emre will let Aaron "take" her first. Aaron agrees, reminding Emre that she would have to be "up for it" first. Aaron adds that he wouldn't want Emre to have the woman at all, which Emre insists is just selfish. Aaron suggests that he get first dibs at every woman they meet from here on out; Emre angrily insists that the deal is only for the first woman they find. (Episode 40 - Hammer to the Face) ** Part 2: When Emre unexpectedly spots what looks like another survivor on the horizon, he initially assumes it's Aaron. But since he expects Aaron to be far away, he suddenly worries that he's crossed paths with a total stranger, "some asshole." Emre tests whether the distant figure is friend or foe by lining up the sights of his rifle and pulling the trigger, successfully confirming the stranger's identity when the bullet nearly kills Aaron. Aaron is eager to hear Emre's defense in a court of law. (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor) * Pie Bangers, Part 1: Aaron discovers his first pair of blueberry pies in a cooler inside a police station. He is astounded and offers to share one of the pies with Emre. However, when Emre immediately eats his pie, Aaron is aghast! Aaron has no intention of eating his pie; he's going to fuck it. This introduces Aaron's long-running lust for blueberry pies. (Episode 41 - Songs in Bee Minor) ** Part 2: Exactly as promised, Aaron has sex with his blueberry pie the moment he gets home, to Emre's horror and disgust. Emre interrupts the pie-loving by literally snatching the pie away from Aaron, then berates him at length. Emre insists that Aaron is defiling something innocent, while Aaron insists that there's nothing innocent about blueberry pie. "You can tell the pie wanted it." - Aaron (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster) ** Part 3: Preparing for a hot tub date night with a pair of blueberry pies, Aaron fantasizes that they're "lookin' real slim and sexy," with one wearing yoga pants and the other a checkered schoolgirl skirt. "I can totally see their blueberries." (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) ** Part 4: Aaron serves blueberry pies for dessert at the Thanksgiving feast. Emre eagerly devours his pie, failing to heed Aaron's proud claim to have mated with the pies himself. When Emre finally does realize what he's eaten, he's horribly disgusted. (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise) * Terrible Uses for Time Machines: When Aaron decides to build a hot tub in the Ho Motel hole, Emre jokingly asks him if the hot tub will work as a time machine. Aaron says no, but you will forget all about time while you're relaxing in it. "So it is kinda gonna be a hot tub time machine. Except it's only going to go forward in time." - Emre. Aaron doesn't get the joke. They're both just kidding around, but this is technically the series' first mention of Aaron building a time machine. (Episode 45 - Picking Up the Pieces) * Thanksgiving: The desire to prepare a grand Thanksgiving feast provides Aaron and Emre's primary motivation throughout the final episodes of the season. Since they can't find turkeys, cranberries, or mashed potatoes, they eat venison and blueberries instead (and try without success to eat potato seeds). They also enjoy some uncooked, unbuttered, unshucked corn on the cob. For dessert, they enjoy blueberry pies that Aaron mated with himself. After the meal, Aaron reveals that he slipped a massive dose of powdered sleeping pills into the food, particularly the corn, to kill both Emre and himself. ** Aaron is thankful for causing the apocalypse, because it let him meet Emre and have adventures with him. "Awww," responds Emre, "that is super gay." ** Emre is thankful for nurse zombies. Emre can't even describe how many dreams he's had about nurse zombies who didn't quite look zombified. "They're like my version of Katy Perry now." After leading Aaron into a trap, Emre adds that he's thankful for the zombie apocalypse too, so the zombies can "fucking kill" Aaron. Callbacks to Previous Seasons * Campfire Tales: As Emre prepares to hide in a house's attic for the night, he and Aaron reminisce about the first night they spent together at Husker Avenue at the start of Season 1 (where Aaron accidentally blew himself up). (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) * Emre vs. Cat Food, Part 1: When Emre runs into Aaron again after a year apart, he gives him a mocking "present" of a can of cat food. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: As Emre is fantasizing about finding a kitty cat, Aaron finds the next best thing - a can of cat food - and offers it to him, telling him to just pretend it's a cat. Emre is not amused. (Episode 46 - Hot Tub Party) * Crossbow Convert: In Season 1, Aaron thought Emre's love for crossbows was a waste of time. A year later, they both see the point of crossbows, but find them underwhelming. Granted, Aaron finds anything other then rapid fire blasting a shotgun or the full auto of an assault rifle underwhelming. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) Referenced in Future Seasons * Aaron the Gender Bender: Aaron briefly turns female again at the end of Season 6. Then as now, he refuses to acknowledge or explain the change. * Campfire Tales: While not planned and never acknowledged, the eerie campfire tale Aaron spins about Emre in Episode 47 (Midnight at Death Lake) veers uncannily close to becoming a fulfilled prophecy in Episode 122 (Sh*t Eater). * Escape Pool, Part 1: In Season 3 (Episodes 50 - 71), Aaron and Emre utilize the lake around their Island fort as an emergency/convenient escape route, explicitly crediting the Ho Motel escape pool for the inspiration. ** Part 2: After Emre abandons Pleasure Town in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139), he boasts to his followers about escaping zombies at the Ho Motel by jumping off the roof into its pool. His followers are deeply impressed. (Episode 137 - Time Travel?) * Pie Bangers: Aaron's lust for blueberry pies, first discovered in Episode 41 (Songs in Bee Minor), becomes a central facet of his personality going forward. * Series Recap: The introductory montage that opens Season 7 (Episode 119 - New Recruits) visits moments from Episode 31 (Roof Collapse) and Episode 49 (Thanksgiving Surprise). * Thanksgiving, Part 1: At the start of next season (Episode 50 - Memory Wipe), Aaron and Emre assume that their partial amnesia and the loss of all of their gear - and even their base - is all due to Aaron flubbing an attempt to "roofie" them during Thanksgiving. ** Part 2: At the end of Season 4, a booming voice that may or may not be God provides a possible explanation for the strange events that conclude this season. Apparently, this all-seeing entity attempted to save Emre from Aaron's pie-fucking by sending him to the "forbidden zone" in Emre's escape tunnels. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * They Delved Too Greedily and Too Deep: When Emre starts digging the zombie death pit underneath the Ho Motel, he worries about the odds of unearthing "something really nasty and evil," like a Balrog. The fear of unearthing supernatural evils by digging too deep (and explicitly referencing The Lord of the Rings) carries through into future seasons (particularly Season 6). (Episode 30 - City Trippin') * Turrets Syndrome: Emre's fondest wish is to have gun turrets guarding his fort. He first dreams of turrets in Episode 25 (Undead Pool Party). Fun Facts * Blood Moons: This season includes three feral horde nights. At this point in the series, Aaron and Emre have yet to directly acknowledge the pattern of weekly feral hordes, with their characters only just starting to piece it together. ** Day 7: The first strikes in Episode 34 (7th Day Horde) and turns into a nightmare for Aaron. ** Day 14: The second strikes in Episode 44 (14th Day Disaster) and, as the title indicates, results in a catastrophic rout for Aaron and Emre. ** Day 21: The third and final horde night strikes in the season finale (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise). Emre briefly tries to throw Aaron to the zombies, but relents when only a few show up. Letting Aaron back in, however, they forget to close the door, so the next morning Emre has to shotgun his way through an escape tunnel full of zombies. * Check the Map: After a year of aimless wandering (off-screen), Aaron and Emre are completely lost and have no idea where they are in the country. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) * Time Doesn't Exist Here, Exactly: Season 2 takes place a year after Season 1, and thus at least one year after the zombie apocalypse. When Aaron and Emre meet again after a year apart, they both lie briefly about what they've been up to during their gap year in the hopes of impressing each other. ** Aaron's Year: Aaron claims to have joined a group of partying scientists on the other side of the country. Eventually things fell apart between them and Aaron wandered off on his own. In reality, he sat in a cave for most of the year, doing little but eating chili every couple of days and crying. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Emre's Year: Emre claims to have gathered a cult. He and his like-minded followers holed up in a large church and stayed there for the better part of the year, conducting "prayer orgies." Unfortunately, a horde of zombies wandered through and slaughtered all of Emre's followers in the night. In truth, Emre dreamed about raw, sweaty prayer orgies every night, but he never started a cult (Episode 24 - New Beginning). Nor did he ever bathe (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party). * The Pre-Apocalypse, Part 1: Emre insists that the "Turn Down for What" video was filthy and sinful, and that he never watched it. Aaron doesn't believe him for a moment. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 2: Neither Aaron nor Emre know if Jennifer Lawrence survived the zombie apocalypse. They both agree that if anyone deserved to survive, it was her. Emre, who is a huge fan, freely admits that he is not as important and vital to humanity as Ms. Lawrence. He did have tons of her stolen nude photos though. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 3: In Texas, not everyone had a drawl, and only weirdos wore cowboy hats and had gun racks. However, just about every single living person, including children, carried guns. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 4: Emre reminisces about the "fat acceptance movement" of 2014. Aaron doesn't recall it. (Episode 40 - Hammer to the Face) * Season Records: At 26 episodes, this holds the record as the longest season in the series. * Undead Patrons: Throughout the season, Aaron calls out specific zombies by name, treating them as people he knew before the apocalypse. (Emre occasionally does so as well.) All named zombies were patrons of the Game Society Pimps at Subbable, a precursor to Patreon; having a zombie dedicated to you was a patronage reward. Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 9 and takes place in a randomly generated world map, the major new feature introduced in that version of the game. Zombies from here on out walk during the day and run at night, regardless of light levels. Episodes Gallery 7 Days 24 Pie.png|Fan art See also * 7 Days to Die (season 1) References External links * 7 Days to Die Season 2 - REMASTERED (YouTube video) Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir